Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?
by XxMalinaTanixX
Summary: /"I'm late. Forgive me." When you love someone enough, nothing should stop you from wanting to be with them. Not even a phone call... An InoXShikamaru songfic using "Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?" by Kagamine Rin


PLEASE READ DESCRITPTION FIRST!

Hey, I got something you might all like. Another songfic but for a different kind of couple, Ino and Shikamaru! I really like this couple and wanted to make a songfic just for them. The story may seem confusing at first but you'll get it by the end. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

This one is using the song "Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?" by Kagamine Rin. So I really want to know what you think so pile on the reviews! But keep it suitable ok I'm only 14 you know. Anyway thanks for reading ^-^

Disclaimer: I do claim to own the song or Naruto!

-Xx2DarkAngelEyesxX

Why Haven't You Called Me Yet?

_Going into town on a cold and busy day__  
__With a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to me_

Blonde hair floats gently threw the fall breeze as a pair of blue eyes stare longingly at a blank screen. A pair of gentle white hands closes a pink cell phone, opens it up and closes it again. A sigh is heard and as the girl places away her phone and pulls at her ponytails in frustration. "Where can he be…?"

_And I don't know where you said you went off to__  
__I don't know where to begin, I have no hope of finding you_

She looks down at her black high-heels and then pulls at the skirt of her yellow dress in disappointment. She turns to the park bench behind her, removes her blue jacket from the bench and pulls it on, letting out another sigh.

_"You should know that I do really love you."__  
__That's what you said, that's what you said_

The image of a young man, with brown hair and matching eyes giving her a smile that was small but warm and gentle plays in her mind. The image of her smiling back also plays and she feels her heart drop to her stomach. "He won't come will he?" she asks aloud.

_I want to believe you, but it's hard to do__  
__Will I find relief if I choose not to believe?_

She then imagines the two of them locking fingers and lying down beside each other…the warmness of their bodies racing back and forth between them. She then sees him brushing her hair and smiling at her with the same gentle and friendly smile. She then sees herself closing her eyes but then wakes up to find him gone and only a note left beside her with the words 'bye-bye' written on it.

_I want to see you, don't you want to see me?__  
__You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call_

She brings herself back to reality and realizes she's still in the park. She pulls out her phone to look one last time but the screen is still blank. "He's not coming." She says before dragging herself back home.

_I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me__  
__That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call_

She opens her front door to see it empty as usual. She closes the door behind her and leans against it. She slides down and lands on her knees. Her face is blank for a moment, but her cheeks then flush with red and all her bottled up tears escape from her sad eyes.

_Then you came around and you stood in front of me__  
__Said "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm sorry that I have made you to wait."_

It's a new day and again she waits at that same park bench. She looks up to see the boy she saw in her imagination standing there before her. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She turns away fro him.

_But you know that I won't forgive this refrain__  
__'Cause I know how this thing goes, I know you will be late again._

"Ino…please. This is very troublesome for me." She laughs a bit and turns to the boy with a wide and forgiving smile. He smiles back and takes her hand.

_I want to see you; don't you want to see me?__  
__You know that I've been waiting all this time just for your call__?_

That night, he walks out the bathroom and smiles as he sees the girl he loves lying in his bed sleeping peacefully. His smile fades when he sees tears streaming down her cheeks.

_If you no longer have feelings left for me__  
__I wish you'd tell me why if you recall_

The boy recalls to earlier when he was sitting in a doctor's office. "In most cases the surgery failed. Even if it succeeds you might be in a vegetative state." The boy comes back to reality and says aloud as the girl sleeps. "If I can't take care of you the rest of my life, I should leave you before it is too late right? If you would love someone else, you won't need to cry alone right?"

_But maybe__  
__It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind?_

The boy sits on that same park bench and stares at the ground. He pulls out his phone and finds himself starring at a blank screen. "I love you this much. Even so why can't I stay by your side forever? How can I ever not love you?"

_Or because I'm too restless and loud?__  
__Or maybe my language is too unrefined?__  
__I get jealous and too damn proud_

He looks at his cell phone screen again only to have images of her run through his mind. He sees her smiling, laughing, angry, excited, embarrassed, sad…and happy.

_I don't act maturely enough__  
__I know that I'm not tall enough__  
__Maybe my body's not sexy enough?_

His cheeks then flush red and he finds himself crying tears of regret and remorse. "I wanna see you…" he says in a broken tone.

_Or maybe my hair color's not good enough?__  
__Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control?_

He opens his eyes and they widen in shock as he sees her walking by. He calls out to her but the crowd of people make it impossible for her to hear him.

_Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!_

"I know it's selfish…" he says getting up and rushing over. "But if you still love me…" he stops when he notices a ring on her left ring finger. It was the one he had given her…she was still wearing it. "I'm sorry…I was a fool to leave you like that…"

_I want to see you… _

He pulls out his phone and dials her number. As she waits at the crossing way of the street she hears the ring and looks to see it's him. In shock she picks up but no answer.

_Don't you want to see me?_

He then comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. She drops her phone to the ground as she hears a familiar voice coming from behind her. "I'm late. Forgive me."

_I'm afraid you won't stop to remember me_

She turns to him with tears in her eyes and gives him the same forgiving smile she always would when he was late. "It's ok." she says as he kisses her lips gently.

_That's why I cannot bring myself to send the call_

3 years later...

The girl is walking up to a hospital room when her phone rings. She picks it up but no answer. She walks into the room to see the boy sitting in his hospital bed smiling as he hangs up the phone. She smiles and walks over to him. He places a hand on his cheek and kisses her gentle lips. He looks to see his ring still sitting comfortably on her finger. He looks up at her and the two begin to cry as they share a warm smile.


End file.
